Goodnight
by LaPantouflarde
Summary: [Post 3B Finale] Hook takes Regina home after he sees her a little bit tipsy at the Rabbit Hole. He then realizes his growing feelings for her and does what he can to make sure she's alright. Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or its characters.


**Author's Note: So, I guess this one's an AU. We'll pretend that Hook and Emma still went on that blast to the past BUT nothing romantic is going on between them. :)**

Guilt. That's what he was feeling. As he glanced towards the happy embrace Robin Hood found himself in, the sound of the door being slammed shut reached his ears. Emma was quick on her feet, following Regina out the diner.

"What happened?" Snow White asked him, behind her was David and Henry.

"It seems like our trip to the past brought back…" he motioned towards Marian and Robin.

"Who is that?" David asked.

"Her name is Marian –" he was cut off by Henry's voice.

"Robin's wife." Hook nodded his confirmation.

"But I thought she was dead?" David was confused.

"Did you not hear what I said?" He asked a bit too harshly. "We brought her back from the past."

"Won't that change the future or something?" Snow asked. "I'm pretty sure this won't go without any repercussions. Magic always comes with a price." Hook rolled his eyes at that mantra.

"Well, it looks like it's mom's price to pay." Henry muttered under his breath as he walked away and followed both his moms outside.

He then noticed that Robin, Marian, and Roland were gone as well. "Come on," he told Snow and David. "Let's make sure no one's been charred to crisp."

The sight he was met with was heartbreaking, to say the least. He could tell Regina was holding back her tears as she stood there silently listening to Marian remind everyone that she's the Evil Queen. He didn't know why but he suddenly had the urge to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"She's a monster!" he heard Marian scream. She then scooped Roland up in her arms and walked away, clearly shaken up with emotion.

Regina lifted her left hand, ready to cast a fireball at the woman but she seemed to come to her senses and stopped herself before she did any more damage. She looked at Robin for the last time and walked away. Robin made a move to follow her but at the last minute, turned to follow Marian and Roland instead.

"Swan," he said softly when he saw Emma starting to follow Regina. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to follow her right now."

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked. "We can't just leave her like that." She sighed and crossed her arms. "She's angry…"

"Do you think she'll be the Evil Queen again?" Henry asked with a small voice. "She can't. She's come too far."

"I know, kid." Emma said as she hugged Henry. "I know."

He tried to be subtle but it seemed like Emma caught him sneaking out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting a drink," he said nonchalantly. "Today has been… quite an adventure."

"You can say that again." Emma scoffed.

"Do you think we did more than ruining Regina's happiness when we brought Marian back?" he asked with a low voice.

"I hope not," she shook her head. "I don't want to be the cause of another crazy witch terrorizing this damn town."

He snorted. "Well, all we can do is hope, Swan." He nodded a goodbye as he walked away. "I'll see you around."

He didn't even know where this concern for the Queen came from, he just knew he had to make sure she was alright – it _was_ partly his fault after all. He should have stopped Emma from bringing Marian into the future.

He walked the path leading to the mayor's mansion and hesitated before he rang the doorbell. He waited for a few minutes and rang the doorbell a couple more times but it seemed like Regina didn't feel like welcoming visitors… but then again, he wouldn't either if the same thing happened to him. So, he decided to just head off to the Rabbit Hole and drink the night away – he totally deserved it… kind of.

He didn't know what he was expecting when he entered the bar but he definitely wasn't expecting Regina Mills drowning in her own self misery. Well, he was, but not in this dingy bar – he expected her to mourn her loss in private. He didn't know if he should approach her or just leave her alone… so he opted to just sit somewhere near and just observe.

An hour had passed and he watched Regina down more drinks than she should have. It looked like she was going to pass out any minute. This wasn't good.

"I'm sorry," he heard the bartender tell her. "I'm going to have to cut you off."

"Story of my life." She slurred and scoffed. "I have more alcohol at home anyway," she said and unsuccessfully hopped off the barstool. She caught her balance and leaned on the counter.

"Do you want me to call someone to take you home?" the bartender asked. He didn't even wait for her response and pulled out his phone.

He doesn't know what made him do it but he suddenly stood up quickly and approached the bar. "I'll bring her home."

The bartender looked at him funny but nodded, "She's all yours." He said and tended to his other customers.

"I can go home by myself." Regina mumbled without looking at him.

"I don't doubt that," he said. "But not right now, not in your state."

She scoffed. "I don't need your help." She hissed. "Go and ruin someone else's night, pirate."

"Regina," he started to move towards her but she sensed it and she turned around to face him.

"Stop." She demanded as she put a hand in front of her, keeping him from getting closer to her. "I don't need your pity. Leave me alone, you've done enough damage." She tried to walk away but she was a bit tipsy and stumbled. Luckily, he was fast enough to catch her before she could hurt herself.

"I'm not doing this out of pity. Besides, do you really think I'm going to let you go home all by yourself after you've had, what, a dozen shots?" he challenged.

"I don't need a babysitter." She said. "Now, will you please let go of me so I can go home?" she tried to pry him off of her but he held on tightly.

"Can you _please_ stop being so stubborn for once and just let me take you home?" he said rather harshly, and that made Regina look at him like he had two heads.

She eyed him for a bit and then cleared her throat. "Fine." She agreed quietly.

He blinked. Well, that was easy. "Did, uh, did you drive here?" he asked as he led her out the bar. She was holding on to him a bit tighter than he expected, but he wasn't complaining.

"Does it matter?" she looked up at him with disdain. "It's not like you can drive."

He snorted, "Fair point."

She hummed in agreement and they walked silently until they reached her house. She struggled with the keys in her hands since she probably had too much to drink so he took them from her. "I can do it." She snatched it back.

"Regina," he sighed tiredly. This woman was stubborn as hell. Before he could berate her for being difficult, she unlocked the door and gave him a smug look. He shook his head and motioned for her to go in. "After you."

She rolled her eyes and entered the house with him trailing behind her. "Thank you for bringing me home," he could hear the sarcasm in her voice and he couldn't help but let out an amused smile. "You may leave now." She turned around abruptly and he had to stop himself from walking into her. They were very close to each other and his eyes landed on her lips and he had a sudden urge to kiss her – _what is happening_?

"Uh," he cleared his throat and let out a nervous laugh. "May I use your bathroom? I'm afraid all the rum I drank had caught up with me."

She sighed and pointed at her left, "First door on the left." She said and walked away without even a second glance at him.

"Thanks!" he called out and went to the bathroom.

He took a deep breath as he closed the door behind him. What was happening to him? Why was he suddenly feeling an urge to just take Regina in his arms and kiss her? Sure, he _was_ attracted to her – who wouldn't be? – but this… this felt different. He composed himself before he walked out the bathroom. He was about to say goodbye to Regina when he found her sitting on her couch absentmindedly pressing buttons on the – what was it called? Anyway, the flashing lights from the magical box – he should really learn the names of these modern contraptions – were blinding him but he was sure he saw tears running down her face. He approached her slowly so she wouldn't be startled, but she did anyway when he sat next to her with just the right amount of distance between them.

She sniffed and wiped away her tears before she spoke. "What are you still doing here?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

He asked himself the same thing. He could have easily walked out and left her alone but he chose to stay. He chuckled humorlessly, "I honestly don't know." He admitted.

"Are you sure about that?" she scoffed.

He gave her a curious look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can tell Snow that I won't hurt her _precious_ daughter." She rolled her eyes. "Storybrooke can sleep peacefully tonight."

"I'm not here because they told me to, Regina." He said. "I just want to make sure you're okay." He instantly regretted what he said when she glared at him

"Well, you should have thought of that before you brought his wife back!" she hissed.

"We didn't know," he said apologetically.

"Of course you didn't."

"Regina," he started. "We couldn't just let her die!"

"Maybe you should have!" she said through gritted teeth.

"We saved her from you."

That made her stop glaring at him and she looked horrified. "What?"

"Marian," he sighed. "She…You imprisoned her for not telling you the whereabouts of Snow. You sentenced her to death, she was going to be hanged the next morning if we hadn't saved her."

"But…" her eyes were wide. "But that's impossible. Robin said…" she trailed off. She stood up from the couch and started pacing back and forth the living room, all he could do was watch. "He said she died during a job… I killed her?" she stopped and faced him. "Are you sure it was me? It could have been someone else –"

"We saw you parading her in front of the villagers as an example of what helping Snow could lead to."

"He's going to hate me." She whispered.

"Regina," he stood up and tried to comfort her but she backed away from him. "He's not going to hate you."

"I killed his wife!" she yelled. "Of course he's going to hate me! He blamed himself for her death and it turns out _I_ was the one to blame!"

"But she's alive," he reasoned. "So you _technically_ did not kill her."

"Oh!" she said, her voice laced with sarcasm, and she looked at him like she was about to throw a fireball at him. "Well, that just fixes everything now, doesn't it? Thank you _so_ much, Hook, for making me feel so much better!"

He cursed himself for thinking that what he said would make her feel better – of course it wouldn't. "Regina –"

"Get out!" she screamed. "Get the hell out of my house, Hook!"

"Regina," he tried but she walked towards him and pushed him into the direction of the door. He was surprised how strong she was, but then again, the alcohol might have something to do with it. He grabbed one of her hands – which were both on his chest, pushing him – and gripped it softly. "Regina." He said more firmly as he used his hook to lift her chin up

She pulled away from his grip and took a few steps back. "Please," she whispered. "Just leave."

She looked so defeated and hurt, and he hated himself for being one of the reasons why her happiness was gone – again. So, he did what he's been wanting to do all night. He walked towards her slowly and pulled her in for a hug. To his surprise – and relief – she relaxed in his arms and hugged him around the waist, her head on his shoulders. Again, he didn't know if this was the alcohol acting up but he did not mind at all.

"I don't want him to hate me." She admitted quietly. "He's the only one besides Henry who believes in me. I can't… I don't want him to hate me." She cried softly and he held her tighter.

He felt her leaning into him more and he figured she was getting rather drowsy so he picked her up – one arm under her knees and one supporting her back – and carried her back into the living room and laid her on the couch. Once he did, she sat up and took her scarf and jacket off. She kicked her shoes off as well and then lied back down. He looked around the living room for a blanket and spotted one by the arm chair beside the fireplace. He made a move to go get it but her hand shot up and grabbed his. "Are you leaving?" she asked in a sleepy voice, her eyes looking straight into his.

"No," he said and kneeled in front of her. "I'll stay with you, if you want."

She nodded in agreement and closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

He smiled and grabbed the blanket. He carefully covered her with it and sat down on the floor beside the couch, near where her head was. He stared at her and couldn't help but push her hair away from her face. He chuckled softly when she started snoring. "Goodnight, Regina."


End file.
